Asking Dr Reid
by SillyOldThing
Summary: This short little story is about what might have happened when Reid went to babysit Henry. Very schmoopy.


**Asking Dr Reid**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

_'Who dares to teach must never cease to learn,'~ _John Cotten Dana.

XXXXXXXX

Spencer Reid settled himself on the sofa in JJ's and Will's comfortable living room. He had a hot cup of coffee, several books to read and a stack of delicious cookies JJ told him to partake of. All in all this was a pretty easy Job.

He had volunteered to babysit for JJ so she could spend a couple of hours with the girls. So far it had been pretty simple. He had read Henry a story, tucked him in, and that was it. He didn't know why JJ had been so hesitant about him babysitting. It was a breeze.

He had barely eaten half a cookie when he thought he could feel a pair of eyes watching him. He lowered his book and saw Henry standing before him.

"Hey Henry, is something wrong," asked Reid.

Henry shook his head no.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom again?"

Henry seemed to think about it and replied no. Reid went through the possible list of Henry's wants and needs.

"Well, we had story time, a glass of water, I checked under the bed and in the closet twice, we even talked to Mommy on the phone,"

Henry blinked at him and Reid noticed him staring at the half eaten cookie in his hand.

"Do you want a cookie?" Spencer asked.

Henry smiled and lept up on the sofa.

"Well I guess one wont hurt but after you eat it's back to bed. He handed Henry a chocolate covered cookie.

Henry sighed in contentment and took a generous bite. Now that he had gotten the cookie business out of the way, he began to take an interest in this friend of his parents who always seemed to be reading some of the biggest storybooks he had ever seen. He studied the man beside him on the sofa.

"Do you have a little boy,?" he asked.

Reid smiled "No Henry, I don't."

Henry frowned, "Why not?"

Reid cleared his throat, "I don't have a lady... a mommy to have a little boy with,"

"Why not?"

"Well... I just don't, I'm what you call single, by myself."

"Do you like girls?" prodded Henry.

"Umm yes I like girls," replied Reid becoming uncomfortable with the line of questioning.

"Daddy said you like boys"

Reid felt his face begin to heat up "Oh," he squeaked.

Henry frowned,"I don't like girls, Amy Anders picks her nose, Mommy is nice, I like puppies best," he stated.

Reid breathed a sigh of relief at the change of subject. "You almost finished that cookie Henry?"

Henry inspected his cookie, his hand and face were becoming chocolate covered, Reid thought he'd probably have to wash them before he put him back in bed.

"Nope, he replied. He regarded his sitter again.

"Do you _have_ a mommy?"

"Yes I do,"

"Where is your mommy?"

"She lives far away from me."

"That's sad."

"I agree Henry."

Henry remained thoughtful as he ate the last of his cookie. He yawned and snuggled close to Spencer.

Reid gathered the little boy in his arms and began to carry him back to his room. "C'mon, time to hit the fartsack,"

Henry giggled at the word fart, Reid was surprised to hear himself use that phrase. Reid wiped the little boys hands and face with a washcloth before he tucked him back into his bed.

"Spencer," Henry said in a small groggy voice.

"Yes Henry,"

"I think you should get a Mommy and have a little boy."

"That's a great idea," Reid whispered.

"Then he could come play with me."

Spencer felt his eyes begin to tear up and he didn't know why.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Goodnight Henry, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Night," said Henry in a soft sleepy voice.

Reid saw a small smile on the boys face as his eyes closed. Reid quietly crept out out the room leaving the light on in the hall just in case Henry was afraid of the dark.

Reid returned to his books and coffee but now found it hard to concentrate.

_FIN_

I started this story with the intention of it being funny but it took off on it's own and became something else. Please read and review. Yes, It's kinda fluffy.


End file.
